


At War

by LittlexNightingale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlexNightingale/pseuds/LittlexNightingale
Summary: The beginning is always the most important part of the story. For Aurore Cerise - Greenwood, that's not the case. She hated her beginning - the torment and the jokes.But in the end, was it the start that gave meaning to the end for her?





	At War

**Author's Note:**

> Aurore is of French origin, so the way she speaks is represented below. Not all of her dialogue is English. I am not fluent in French, so I appologise if there are any mistakes.
> 
> Please enjoy.

“Please, Mum. Please.”

Aurore laid sprawled out on a king – sized bed in her chamber, watching the painted slides from her shadow lantern cast shapes onto the high ceiling with her children. The slides moved in a slow rotation as figures rode on broomsticks across the expanse of an oval pitch.

She felt a sense of nostalgia for her days on the field as she termed each of the players and their importance for her eager – to – learn students. The Chasers – which Aurore had been – controlled the Quaffle. The Beater protected their side from Bludgers, and the Keepers tried to guard their goal posts from the point scorers. The minute the Snitch was seen, – by her son no less – the Seekers began to chase it, whooshing around the walls in streaked lights of red and green.  


This was above all her favorite part of the slide, but regardless of the numerous times she had seen its conclusion, having shared the properties of the heirloom with her parents as a little girl, Aurore could remember the adventure it provided. To experience it once again, and with children of her own, brought enjoyment from the little things back to her life. The delightful laughter of her little ones moved her to tears.

“Any conjectures as to which team takes the win? Caelum? Carina?”

“Red robes to catch the Snitch,” eleven – year – old Carina determined, observing the game through cat – eyed glasses. She would be spot – on, as during the last few slides the riders in red would parry a Bludger meant to knock their Seeker off its broom. In its place, fell the rider in green, and so, lost them the game. 

Aurore was so proud. Her eldest child was very smart, and very sharp – eyed, despite her visual impairment. The brown – haired woman herself even missed the unexpected shot from the Beater her first time, as her eyes were on the Snitch – much like her sons’.

“Are you blind?” Aurore pinched his round cheek at this. Still, he was too stubborn to cease. Her youngest dug his elbow into her hip as he tussled out of his patchwork quilt. He sent Carina a boastful smirk as if he knew the outcome was in his favor. “The green robes are far enough ahead that the Snitch won’t matter.”

“It does,” spoke Carina steadily. “Mum, tell him.”

“Mon chéri, I am sorry, but it’s the truth.” Aurore gently rubbed his shoulder. Caelum held a lot of pride in himself, and even more in his beliefs. He was an impulsive eleven – year – old, and he never turned down a chance to object. As a mother, Aurore had to be careful with her words. Her son took them to heart. “In Quidditch, the Seeker who catches the Snitch is rewarded 150 points. The riders in green may ‘ave been in the lead, but the other team caught the Snitch first.” Aurore held her breath. Now came time for the ‘but father said’ argument.

She was on the other hand surprised when Caelum blew a sigh and lay back against her arm. Somedays were not as simple as this. Aurore was thankful that he didn’t fight intentionally against his sister this time and hugged him closer to her. He was growing up fast. They both were.

As they lay in silence, listening to the sounds of cheers as the shadows of riders blurred across the walls, Aurore noticed her children looked tired. The corners of her lips bent into a gentle frown.

They’ve waiting long enough, she told herself.

The slides ended with the flick of a wand, and the soft glow of candles penetrated the darkness. Aurore lifted herself from between them – much to their disapproval, and stood to stretch her legs. The clock on the wall read a quarter to eleven – way past their agreed bedtime.

“Time for bed,” their mother made known.

A choir of wails left their lips. “Mum, can’t we stay up a little longer?” Carina was quick to agree with her brother. “At least until father gets home. Please.”

Aurore shot them down. “I ‘ave already let you both stay up past your bedtime, and I don’t think your father will be ‘ome until the morning.” Somehow, she felt like a liar. She wasn’t sure even then he’d come home.

His last couple of nights were spent at the Ministry. Lots to catch up on, he told her. She believed him. It wasn’t like he was unfaithful, just a regular type A – a man bent on keeping his head above water and his family name out of the dirt. Still, their children missed his presence around the house. She missed him too. And tomorrow was an important day for them.

“Don’t forget that school comes early for the two of you,” she reminded them.

“But Mum,” Caelum tried to argue. His eyes were turning red as he tried to keep from crying. It tore his mother apart.

However, she could relate. Her father too missed the day of her boarding to Hogwarts. It was a sad day, she remembered, and she came to realize he meant everything to her. Aurore didn’t want Caelum and Carina to feel the way she did. She wanted their father to show just as well. Aurore sighed.

An idea came to mind, one she hoped would take their minds off the whole ordeal for now. At least so they could get some sleep. “Just a little while longer, I suppose. I’ll tell you a story, which ever you want, but then it’s off the bed without so much as a ‘uff.” She flashed Caelum a quick smile, indicating that he’d be the one to argue with her still. They agreed, and when they got comfortable, Aurore waited for them decide.

Carina was the first to offer. “Could you tell us the story of Saint Potter? I want to hear about the Wizarding War, according to an eye witness. You were there, right Mum?”

“I was,” Aurore admitted. However, she wasn’t sure even were to begin with that one. Rumors maybe? She didn’t involve herself much with the war or the affairs of Harry Potter while she was attending Hogwarts. Not much could be said about the Dark Lord either.

“I don’t want to hear about Saint Potter,” Caelum snapped. Her little savior – or so she thought. “I want to hear the story about how you met father.” That one wasn’t much better.

“I’m not sure –”

“I haven’t heard that one yet,” Carina interrupted. “I’d like to hear it too.”

Caelum mocked at her about being a copycat, but other than their playful shoving, their attention was on their mother. Aurore huffed a sigh. She really hated this story. It wasn’t a happy one, or at least most of it wasn’t. There were some good memories that came from it, at least. Her children being one of them. This brought a smile to her face.

“Very well,” she agreed, getting settled between them again. “If I were to choose a point to start at, I would say the beginning. Though, I didn’t get to know your father until my 5th year. But the beginning will ‘ave to do.”

After all, the beginning was the most important part of the story.


End file.
